


A Series Of Raire Oneshots

by SilverNoxCrystallis



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ?? - Freeform, But here it is, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I wrote these when I should have been working on things people cared about sdfjkghjk, I wrote this for myself but ya'll can read if you want, RIP, Slice of Life, Some angst, basically a compilation of random fics for my rare pair, maybe? - Freeform, no one asked for this, some are from prompts I was filling on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoxCrystallis/pseuds/SilverNoxCrystallis
Summary: IN WHICH I INTRODUCE THE WORLD TO MY ULTRA RARE PAIR OF RAVUS NOX FLEURET AND LIGHTNING FARRON.I've sadly fallen hard for this ship because idk, I really love the similarities of events between the two and I just think that they'd go well together??Two pretty stone cold people judging the world, what's not to love??Ok, yee, I probably shouldn't be explaining myself in the summary, but if anyone does want to read this and finds my writing actually palatable- here ya go!!I hope you enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, this is the only one I haven't yet posted to Tumblr!! So, I hope this is at least an enjoyable read?? I'm not exactly proud of the ending, but I hope it's good !!!

Ignis Scientia was a precise man, he liked everything done in an orderly fashion and to be exactly on time. When the road got a bit bumpy, he went over it with relative ease. Yes, there was nothing Ignis couldn't predict, he was always prepared, the man with a plan!

But he wasn't prepared for this. Not this.

But then again, who would expect to see the former High Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret standing in their office? Ignis analyzed Ravus for a moment, noticing the strange way he seemed to occasionally move his fingers, perhaps it was a nervous twitch? He would have to brush that aside. "Ravus, I can't say I am unsurprised to have you here. But please, why don't you have a seat?" Ignis gestured to the chair across from his desk, yet Ravus didn't budge. "I would prefer standing, to lessen the pain of asking someone like you such a thing, no matter how much use you may be of to me." Ignis rolled his eyes, the huff of exasperation was a mild one, but he had grown to live with this.

"Just say you need my help."

"I refuse to stoop to such levels. Technically, I do not  _need_ anything. Rather, I am here on my sister's request."

Now that piqued Ignis' interest. Lady Lunafreya? What use could she have sending her surly eldest brother his way? Despite the glowering feeling of pride at being deferred to by the Oracle, Ignis couldn't help but feel unease at the prospect. If Lunafreya couldn't get through to Ravus, there wasn't the slightest chance that he would be able to. Ignis swallowed heavily before clearing his throat. “Well? Then speak.”

”I need...a suitable way to confess feelings.”

 If Ignis wasn’t floored before, he was 20 feet below now. “Beg pardon?” A flash of frustration changed Ravus’ features as he snapped “You heard what I said! And I won’t repeat it!” Ignis said nothing, taking off his glasses and cleaning them before perching the specs perfectly on his nose. “....yes, well....it is surprising, coming from you." "Never mind all that, I just want a simple response, can you h- assist me?" The solemn nod that the King's advisor gave did nary to show the conflicting thoughts inside of him. "I do believe I can, yes." The way Ravus' shoulders slumped slightly was a telling sign of his relief, but Ignis wasn't ready to let his guard down just yet.

"So, dare I say that I can guess the lucky lady?" Ignis hummed after he sat Ravus down and gave him an Ebony, hoping to settle the Tenebraen Prince a little bit more. Ravus didn't make a sound but raised an eyebrow as he was taking an experimental sip of the beverage. "Well...I noticed that during social gatherings you seem to mostly be around a certain Miss Lightning Farron-!" Ignis' words were cut off with a harsh creaking noise and a shatter as in a matter of seconds, the can, or what was left of it, was crushed and coffee had decorated the floor and a bit of Ravus. "I didn't come here to discuss anyone, I came here for advice." Ravus curtly replied. "Or is the King's advisor unable to do his job without poking his nose where it doesn't belong." Ignis settled back in his chair, shock gone and replaced with a smirk. "Ah, it seems I know you better than you might think. She's a lovely woman."   
Ravus jolted to his feet, immediately narrowing his eyes. "This shouldn't concern you, Scientia, you may have my respect and some confidence, but you are a far cry from being able to pry into my personal affairs." “Rather touchy today, aren’t we?...or more so than usual.” Ignis added as an after thought. “....well, I fear I can’t help it. You see, this is a new experience for me, I haven’t the faintest idea what would be the right actions to take, or if I should even say anything at all.” Ignis sighed quietly, glad he had worn down on Ravus in order to activate his ramble mode, but even more so troubled. The thing was is that he knew next to nothing about Lightning. 

"Ravus."

Ignis finally had to say something, or else the man would carry on forever. "I will help you. But be assured that I know little of Miss Farron, so my assistance will not be sound" Ravus didn't say a word, but his feelings were evident by the gratitude in his voice. "....very well, I suppose I will accept your offer." Ignis let out a sigh of frustration. But this was Ravus, he shouldn't be all that surprised.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, you wanted me to meet here?"

Ravus nearly jolted when Lightning's voice sounded from behind him. She seemed skeptical as he turned about to face her. "I suppose I did, yes." He remarked curtly, only for Ignis to come in through his transceiver. "That is not the way to win anyone's heart! Act nice!" The transmission cut as Ravus sighed softly, "...why don't we sit awhile?" The rosette next to him blinked before a small smile appeared, "If you say so." was the airy reply as she took a seat on the bench. "So....the park, huh? I thought this was going to be a tea time chat...instead we get to watch kids accidentally injuring each other." Ravus choked and looked over at Lightning, beginning to doubt his location. "I-!" "It's a nice part of the park, I just didn't expect you to like it." the Prince of Tenebrae closed his mouth, holding back his protest and looking in the other direction. 

"Talk to her, make small talk! Then slide in an invite to dinner!"

Ignis' voice buzzed in his ear, the insistence making Ravus wince before mumbling "Silence." "I didn't say anything." Lightning replied, making the other man freeze again as he glanced back at her. "....I was curious, do you enjoy dinner?" Ravus inwardly facepalmed, what kind of question was that?! He felt like he would die on the spot as Lightning arched an eyebrow. "It's kind of essential to life, isn't it? Best way to keep healthy?" A deep breath in helped stabilize the High Commander before he inquired again. "I...I mean, do you have a favorite restaurant...or food?" Lightning's eyes lit up, although Ravus didn't notice as he was doing his best not to look at her. "I know of a place that serves amazing steaks."

".....Interesting."

There was a pregnant pause that seemed to stretch out for an eternity, Ravus screaming inwardly as he knew interesting was a horrible way to respond, but it had been said, and he knew nothing else that could remedy it. Lightning hadn't replied either, which led to him fearing the worst. "Well? What's going on?" Ignis' voice came through in a confused crackle, wondering why they stopped talking. Ravus said nothing, he simply turned off the device and focused blankly on nothing.

"...do you wanna go sometime?"

Ravus couldn't believe the words he was hearing as he looked over with an incredulous expression on his face. "....I beg your pardon?" "To the place I told you about. Perhaps, some evening? Like next week?" Ravus blinked a few times before immediately scoffing. "You say this out of pity, don't you? Has my sister been filling your head with nonsense that I spend all my nights in? Because I only spend a few of them as such!" Lightning huffed quietly and set one finger on his lips, shutting the High Commander up. "Luna has said nothing of the sort. I just wanted to go with you. Is that so hard to understand?" Ravus blinked a few times before shaking his head no. "So will you come?" the pause that followed wasn't nearly as long as before, as Ravus swallowed and slowly said. "....I suppose."

"Great. It's a date."

Ravus could barely process Lightning walking away, snapping out of his daze as she looked over her shoulder and called back. "Same time next week, meet here, look nice!" the silver haired man nodded in affirmation, only once the rosette left was he suddenly keenly aware what had happened. Lightning had went and did what he was attempting to do. A facepalm was in order, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He switched on the device as Ignis yelled "Bloody hell, man! Give me a warning next time!....did you succeed?" Ravus didn't respond right away, as he hesitated before remarking.

"....In a strange way, yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so thus begins my re-uploading of some of my Tumblr works! None of them really connect and they're pretty much all based off prompts, but, if any one wants, I can try to write a chapter based story with Raire??? I mean, I doubt that anyone is gonna want that, but just putting the option out there!!
> 
> So yee, this is basically beginning my storage for all my fics once Tumblr goes down asdfgdfghjk

It was late by the time Ravus and Lightning got back to Ravus’ place, the last trickles of sunlight were falling over Fenestala manor and the disgruntled couple sat down on the couch, not by each other, persay, they kept to their own side as a tense feeling shrouded the room. “What a great job you did, arguing with me in public.” Lightning was the first to speak, refusing to look at Ravus. “Way to validate the papers that say we make a bad match.” 

“Oh, so are we blaming me for this? I don’t think I was the one who got us lost.” Ravus coolly replied, also refusing to look at her, it was just as well that he didn’t, so he wouldn’t see the sudden flush on Lightning’s cheeks. “Listen, I’ve never been to Altissia before, ok? You were the one who let me guide!” Ravus’ mouth dropped open and Lightning won herself the satisfaction of having him turn around before her as she heard the couch shift. “If I had not let you guide, you would have complained about it!” Lightning stiffened and turned around as well. “I wouldn’t have! I do perfectly fine when you take the lead!” She retorted as Ravus scoffed and leaned towards her with a barely noticeable quirk of his eyebrow. 

“Name one time.” 

Lightning froze, trying to remember the last time he had tried to tell her to follow him. “…..when I first arrived here and you showed me about Tenebrae.” She slowly spoke, leaning forwards slightly as well. By this point they were almost on the center cushion and Lightning found herself with her face just inches from Ravus’. “….there was also that time you taught me how to dance at that gala…” A fond flicker of remembrance was seen in the heterochromatic eyes as Ravus nodded. “But….you complained when I wasn’t explaining it right.” He reminded her, slightly moving towards the center of the couch as Lightning rolled her eyes. “Well, you could have been more detailed than just saying, ‘step like this.’” She commented, moving slightly as well before she found herself leaning against his chest while he draped his arm lazily about her waist, the magitek one kept on the back of the couch so it wouldn’t dig into anyone as he chuckled at the memory. 

A few minutes had passed and they remained like that, the silence only broken when Ravus murmured. “I think we’re only together so we can make each other miserable.” Even though Lightning laughed and softly hit his chest as if to say ‘knock it off’ she seemed to be pondering as well. “Well, I’m pretty sure our sex is better than most foods. And that says a lot too because I really like food.” Lightning replied in a matter of fact sense as Ravus turned a bright crimson.  _“Claire!”_ He tried to exclaim in a reproaching manner as he looked down at her, only to be met with a kiss. “I’m only teasing, Ravus, can’t you take a joke?” She softly said as she pulled away, putting a finger to his lips before he could respond, the blush faded slowly and Lightning moved her finger from Ravus’ lips to his bangs, twirling them about her finger as he sighed in amusement and touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes with a slight smile. 

“It’s true though.” Her comment made them snap open and he was once more reverted to a blushing mess, much to Lightning’s entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah, I don't know how to end things very well, and I apologize! But I hope this was at least a little enjoyable? It came from the "Texts From Last Night" prompts which was a mix of "I think we're only together so we can make each other miserable." and "I’m pretty sure our sex is better than most foods. And that says a lot too because I really like food" so yee!  
> I hope this was ok!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet, this was for a kiss meme on Tumblr !

“And, break!”

The sharp word snapped out in an almost breathless matter as swords returned to their holdings. “Not bad, you almost made me fall.” Lightning commented as she went to grab her water bottle. Ravus wiped the sweat from his forehead and remarked. “If I recall, you stumbled twice, my dear Claire. Not counting that one time I threw you…” “And I didn’t fall either time!” The rosette called out with a smirk. making Ravus huff and walk towards her. “You think yourself so mighty, don’t you?” Lightning turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. “Well, let me see, I’ve slain a god or two, saved the world, became the savior…and apparently beaten a legendary swordsman.” Ravus rolled his eyes as Lightning put a hand on his chest and attempted to shove him. “And yet, I just happened to face off against the said holder of those titles…and am still unscathed.”

“I let you win.”

“Doubtful.”

The little back and forth continued as they walked to the showers, Lightning insisting she went easy on Ravus while the silvery haired man continued to point out that she was just as worn out as him. “Perhaps we should settle this another time? In front of a judge, I’m certain Scientia would give a fair trial.” Lightning shrugged as she undid her hair. “Fang would too, so we give them a call then?” A long pause followed as Ravus pulled off his shirt before responding 

“If it’s the only way to create a ceasefire…although I am loathe to have them be observers.” 

Lightning laughed quietly as she turned around to look at Ravus, eyes immediately drawn to the mangled skin from where the prosthetic was attached to his body before allowing her gaze to travel across the myriad of scars patterning his back. Ravus was oblivious to Lightning’ approach as he was busy hanging up his shirt and going through the locker for a towel. Oblivious that is, until Lightning decided to trail her fingers across where flesh met Magitek and give a soft kiss to the rather prominent scar traveling from his shoulder blade, wrapping around to his lower back. 

“Claire, we just finished our regimen and have yet to shower.”

“I don’t mind.”

Ravus’ mild attempt at pointing that out apparently didn’t sway Lightning as he glanced back to face her. “Have you not seen this all before?” “It’s dark then, and you never let me get a good look, Ravus Nox Fleuret.” there was a scolding tone to her voice, despite the small smile that lingered as the taller man turned to face her, resting his hands upon Lightning’s hips as she tilted her head up slightly to look at him.

“You’ve seen my scars, it’s only fair that I see yours as well.” 

Lightning said in a no-nonsense matter, noticing a mostly faded scar starting from the center of his chest and what appeared to be gashed down in a diagonal motion. Ravus sighed softly and gently took Lightning’s chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting her head up ever so slightly. “Then I suppose we are finally on even grounds, you and I?” Lightning allowed her smile to grow as Ravus’ forehead touched hers. “For now.” Her hands roamed the expanse of his chest as she moved ever so slightly so their lips could brush. 

“But before anything, go wash up. Your hair is sticking to your forehead.”

Ravus slowly pulled away with color rising in his cheeks as Lightning laughed at him. As she sat down on the bench, continuing her laughter, Ravus decided that it was time to take his leave and began to walk towards the shower room, calling over his shoulder in a somewhat flustered manner. “Y-you must as well then! Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is some cold water I need to be getting to!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the cold water remark supposed to be a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hint ??? Maybe? Idk.   
> I hope I did this all ok, I wasn't sure about their banter, as they can be SUPER flowery at times and I had no clue how to work with it  
> oof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yee, at one point me and CabbageLord (ya'll can find her on here under that name, and givelightningherharem as well as protectcabba2k on Tumblr) did a thing where we came up with a child AU for Raire !! And so, after four whole months of keeping this in my drafts and never finishing it, I finally got around to writing it!  
> So yee, I hope you enjoy??

'Go play with your sister,' his mother had said, 'it would be fun!' she said! 

Well, clearly Ravus had differing ideas of 'fun' as Luna had them sat down at the table in the gazebo. Now, the young prince wasn't anti tea party, far from it in fact! It was normal for him to attend Luna's little soirées. What wasn't normal is that Luna had a new friend. A new friend who wasn't anything like he had expected her to befriend.

"Care for some sugar, Mister Odin Bloodbane?"

Ravus nearly spit out his 'tea' and whipped his head about to look at the foreign intruder on the table, it was a stuffed animal horse...which made no sense to him why it should be given such a ferocious name. "Why yes! I would love some sweetening!" A forced British accent set to a growl said, leading to the blue-gray eyes to fall on the source of the voice.

Claire Farron.

If you looked up petite in the dictionary, she would be right there. The girl was tiny and could barely reach the table without the help of some books, one might not even think she was nine. Ravus found it hard to believe that such a low voice could come from that tiny frame, but he was willing to suspend disbelief. After all, if someone could be born with pink hair, he supposed anything was possible from them.

"And how about you, Prince Grumpy Pants?"

Luna's voice brought Ravus back to the real world, shaking his head as he realized she was addressing him. "I-....I suppose, I'm not one for bitter tea." The young prince returned, doing his best not to shoot Luna a look after his 'royal nickname' was given. Almost immediately he felt eyes searing into him, it was as if the little girl had just now noticed him and he couldn't tell if it was fear to keep her fixated on him or something else. Luna put some 'sugar' into Ravus' tea cup and he quietly closed his eyes to drink, trying to ignore the burning blue gaze of Luna's new friend. 

"Princess Claire Bon-Bon, what about you?" Luna chirped and Ravus soon relaxed, feeling the attention turned elsewhere. "Oh, Princess Luna Starshine, I couldn't dream of having tea without sugar!" That did it. Ravus set the cup down and looked at Luna. "So, what is with my name? I'm hardly grumpy." He asked, none too sternly, but just enough to make Luna smile as she had poked a nerve. "What? We drew names from a hat!" "Oddly specific names." Claire cleared her throat suddenly and whispered "Y-you can be Princess Bon-Bon."

A sound of a chair sliding out marked Ravus leaving the table. After all, as lenient as he may be, he had no time for children's games, nor the time to be ridiculed. "Don't be scared of Ravus, Claire. He's a big softy." Luna told the wide eyed girl, noticing her staring after her brother. "He is??" She whispered, causing Luna to nod, only to choke right after as Claire proclaimed.   
"He's perfect!!"

* * *

"Why aren't you playing with Lunafreya?"

"Because!"

".....because isn't an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it-! ....never mind."

Ravus was in a predicament, he had studies to do, training, everything that had to be done in order to groom him for whatever power he would have. But how could he study when there was a lovestruck child leaning on the arm of his seat while he tried to read?? "Whatcha reading?" The voice, thankfully sans the accent, perked up again, leaning forwards and squinting at his book. "Tenebraen history...perhaps you should read it and get some knowledge in that scatterbrained head of yours." Claire looked at Ravus and smiled sweetly. "I'll just read it with you!"

_"T H I S A R R O G A N T C H I L D."_

The thought flashed through Ravus' mind, but he just pressed his lips together in a tight line and slowly nodded. "Ah. I see." he gripped the book a little tighter, trying to ignore the fact that Claire's eyes were glued to his face, not the pages. "I don't think I have a mirror on my head." He said slowly, the rosette only smiled and chirped "I know! Say 'Ahhhhhh!'" 

"Claire, I am reading and-MPH?!"

The minute his mouth opened, Claire put something in his mouth, and Ravus didn't know what to do. Her smiled beamed at him expectantly, and with heavy dread, he slowly bit down, met with a crunch and a stale, sweet flavor flooded his tastebuds. Claire seemed enthused as he carefully chewed and swallowed, pausing only a moment before asking.

"Claire?"

"Yes?"

"How long has that candy been in your pocket?"

Her long pause and shrug made Ravus regret life choices, but he only nodded with a hint of a forced smile and tried to go back to his books as best as he could.

* * *

 

"I'm going to marry Ravus one day!"

If Ravus was drinking, there would be water all over the floor as he heard the loud proclamation. "Ooh! Brother! Congratulations!" If mother hadn't been around, Ravus would have retorted back at Luna, but Queen Sylva was certainly around, and was having the time of her life. "Is that so? Well, I would be a very happy mother if that were to happen!" She laughed, smiling at the innocence of youth as Claire beamed happily.  
"Mother, please, don't encourage-"  
Little hands grabbed Ravus' and Claire smiled up at him. "We can eat chocolate all day, and have tea parties and picnics! Doesn't that sound fun, Ravy??" Ravus stared at Lightning for a moment. Chocolate may be his weak spot, but eating it all day? Not to mention it being linked to marrying this annoying child. Ravus felt sick to his stomach. 

"It sounds like paradise! When will the wedding be?"

Ravus' glare had no effect on his mother as she grinned at him, Claire didn't hesitate to answer as she began her ramble. "It's gonna be in the summer, and it's going to be a very pretty one! With no one there but you, Miss Queen Fleuret, Mommy, Luna, Mister King Regis, Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and maybe the marrying guy!! Then we're gonna have 20 kids and live in a cottage!"

Ravus felt his knees grow weak, and he would have passed out on the spot if it were not for his pride. His mother was doing nothing but infuriate him today as she clapped and laughed. "Doesn't that sound lovely, Ravus?"

"Absolutely charming, mother. Can I go to my room?"

"It's, 'May I' Ravus, and yes. You may!"

Ravus gritted his teeth and walked away, hearing the growing ever too familiar "Bye Ravy!!" as he did.

* * *

"How kind of you to join us, Ravus."

Luna smugly said as Ravus tried to ignore the two girls behind him, Claire skipping along with a smile as Luna walked with her hands clasped behind her back. Ravus wouldn't have come if his mother hadn't made him, but yet, here he was. Taking a stroll through the woods after a certain bother wanted to explore. "I've never been this far before!" Claire remarked and looked around with wide eyes. "It get's boring." Ravus shortly remarked and Luna just stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just a wet blanket!" mumbled his sister as Ravus fixed her with a glare. "I am most certainly not!" "He doesn't look wet." Claire commented, making the elder prince let out a long groan, inwardly cursing his mother.

"Where are we going??" 

"Adventuring of course!"

"In other words, we're lost."

"Shut up Ravus!"

Luna's retort was followed by an ever-growing rumbling, causing the young boy to look around warily. "Lunafreya, be quiet..." he whispered softly as Luna crossed her arms. "You know what? No! I won't be quiet! You're being downright rude when I'm just trying to show Claire a good time and give Mrs. Farron some peace! And all you can do it complain-!" " _GET DOWN!"_ Ravus snapped, knocking Luna and Claire onto the ground, immediately ducking over them as a giant creature shot out from a cave, its long body coiling about the tree as Ravus took a sharp intake of breath, hearing the ever intimidating hiss that vibrated ones ears.  
"There's an opening, run!" Ravus' orders were quickly heeded by the girls as he lifted himself up, giving them room to dash out with him close behind. He hoped they could move in a way that wouldn't alert the snakelike creature to their presence, but it was no use. Immediately an eye locked upon them and it let out another snarl. Ravus could only hope that they would make it to a point where guards would see their plight....

_thud!_

And that hope immediately vanished as Ravus saw Claire's foot get stuck on a tree root and she fell to the ground. Luna was already well ahead of them, and she was about to double back before Ravus cried out "Don't! It's no good if the Oracle falls here too!" his sister appeared conflicted before she responded tearfully "I'll get mum!!" and ran off as Ravus skidded to a stop before the trapped girl, falling over in his haste.  
"Hold still."  
He whispered as Claire openly cried. "We're gonna be eaten, and it's my fault!" she whimpered as Ravus drew out his pocket knife, sawing away at the root. "We're not going to be eaten. Now, cease your tears." he muttered, only to look up as the snake reared above them. Drops of venom hit the ground around them as sickly fangs were bared, Ravus' eyes widened and he immediately placed himself over Claire, turning his back to the creature and trying not to wince as the venom burned into him. 

"We're...we're going to be just fine. Trust me."

Claire could only stare up at Ravus with wide eyes as he managed a smile, her crying had stopped, perhaps silenced by the sight in front of her. She didn't even notice the jaws of the snake hurtling towards them, only to be stopped by a burst of light. Sylva and the guards had come, fighting the snake back into the caves of Tenebrae. Ravus noticed that the coast was clear, causing his entire body to sag in relief, he slowly rolled back onto his knees and finished cutting the root before giving into his injuries and collapsing on the ground.

"Ravus? Ravus, wake up!" Ravus forced his eyes open to see Claire crying once more. "You're such a baby..." he mumbled quietly, exhaustion seeping through his words. "D-don't you worry! When I get older, I'm gonna become a knight and protect you! So this will never happen again!" the young girl sniffled, wiping away her tears to the best of her abilities. "...I'm sure you will, Claire." Ravus finally said, the initial shock of her earnest promise faded and he looked relieved as he heard his mother coming closer. The last thing he could remember was her picking him up, moments before he blacked out.

But, at the very least, he had protected his sister and her friend, and he had the hope that he could be left in peace since he would certainly be in recovery after this, and he was certain they would find new things to do that didn't involve him. Although, upon recovering, the thought ran through Ravus' mind that perhaps playing with Luna and Claire wasn't half as tiresome as he made it out to be....and perhaps he wasn't nearly as annoyed by Claire as he thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I  
> CAN'T  
> END  
> THINGS  
> AT  
> ALL  
> ESDRFTYGUIHOJPKP
> 
> But yee, I wanted to make use of the NPC dialogue of there being a "giant snake" hiding in Tenebrae's caves, or something like that, so hopefully I did good!  
> I kinda want to write more Kid!Raire later and expand on the AU, so I mean, if anyone wants that ??? *fingerguns*  
> But hopefully this was good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dabbing back in with another Tumblr repost of mine for a kiss meme thing  
> This one was for a kiss because they were running out of time and hopefully it's enjoyable??? Idk! Well! Yee! Here we go!! I'm gonna try and follow up that Childhood friends AU soon because I had fun writing it !!

It wasn’t strange to cough up black liquid for Ravus. As a matter of a fact, it became natural for him ever since the signing ceremony. But ever since he had given the Sword of The Father to Noctis after leaving to stay in Tenebrae after the attack on Altissia, the coughs had become more and more frequent, to the point of where he’d be curled in on himself, just trying to get through it.   
Fresh air did him no good, trying to drink water only made it worse. It was only once he saw the veins from where his prosthetic met skin turn a night black when he knew what was happening. He’d watch people turn down in the labs at Niflheim. He knew how this worked.

After painstakingly writing a letter of gratitude for Maria, as well as all the others employed at Fenestala Manor and a letter for his people, Ravus sealed them with the royal crest and left them on his desk. Rubbing his forehead wearily as he focused on pushing the darkness back, watching as the scourge all but faded from his skin, leaving him panting. Ravus would have normally left by now, but…there were complications, and he had one thing left to do.

Two raps at a door and not even a moment later it was opened, one eyebrow arched as Lightning Farron leaned against the doorway.   
“Lord Ravus, coming to see me without sending word ahead? What’s all this about? Don’t tell me, you saw the new training regime.”   
She remarked, not sounding surprised, more of a playful sarcastic tone to her voice. Lightning’s eyes soon widened as Ravus leaned down and tilted her head up in order to press his lips to hers, nothing too hard, but it wasn’t soft either. It was an almost desperate one, and drawn out as if he was reluctant to let it end.

“….Apologies for bothering you at this time, Claire. Something compelled me to come over and bid you goodnight.”   
Ravus murmured after breaking off the kiss, remaining inches from Lightning as she caught her breath, since he hadn’t given her much time to prepare in advance. “I suppose I ought to head back-” Ravus began his lie before Lightning put her arms around his neck. “You’re gonna come over here, kiss me and then just leave?” She asked, looking slightly amused as Ravus struggled to find words.   
“…no, I had also planned on telling you that I loved you, and that you’ll always remain in my heart, Claire Farron.”   
Lightning, despite being used to him saying things like that, was a little taken aback. “…Ravus, you sound as if you’re dying.” She followed it up with a hesitant little chuckle causing Ravus to quickly force a smile. “That would be something, now wouldn’t it? I assure you, if I was dying I would be spending those hours making sure things would be in order for my passing...and giving Noctis a hellish time.” Lightning’s laugh relieved him as he could see the relief in her eyes. “Well, if you’re not dying, then why not stay the night?” She invited with a coy tilt of her head. Ravus hesitated before allowing Lightning to pull him inside.

And once the morning sun hit, Lightning awoke to an empty bed, a rose and a sylleblossom on the other pillow with not even a note in sight. Ravus, on the other hand, had gotten himself as far as he could from the village and Fenestala manor before allowing his body to succumb to the scourge. He could only pray that the little sunlight that existed these days would destroy him quickly so he wouldn’t harm anyone. The scorching black tears streamed down his face as he twisted and convulsed, growing less and less human by the second. Ravus’ last hope was that Lightning would move on, and that she wouldn’t ever find out the truth of why he left.

He knew he couldn’t protect her and that she could hold her own, but just this once, he wanted to keep her from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS  
> HI I CAN'T WRITE ANGST AND I'M SORRY IF IT WAS BAD OR CRINGEY.  
> I wanted it to be so much better and I couldn't do anything with it really? Like, I saw it in my head and couldn't put it in writing, but I hope it's ok for everyone???  
> So yee! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I  
> I really wanted to do another kid one-shot  
> This one might have more Lunafreya and Serah tho!
> 
> I'm actually thinking of making a series of this that follow the events of XV so....??? idk stay tuned?

"Ok, listen, I have a tremendous idea for what we're going to do today!" 

Those words never ended well, Lunafreya's 'ideas' often ended in them getting lost, or an incredibly humiliating experience on Ravus' part. Unfortunately for him, it was the latter. Lunafreya and Claire glanced over at him with all too sweet of smiles, the 11 and 12 year old had done nothing to mature as Ravus found himself the victim of many, many pranks. Probably stemming from the mind of that little mischief maker. Ravus pretended to be engrossed in a book, that was quite frankly, rather boring. 

"Rav-vus??????"

Oh no, there it was. The sing song tone, the clap of hands, sixdamnit.

Ravus put down his book to see Claire directly in front of him, an innocent expression on her face. "My sister was finally able to come over to play, but your mom said that we shouldn't go out into the garden alone anymore...won't you take us?" "No." "Brother, please?? Serah wants to see the flowers!" Ravus huffed as he heard Lunafreya's plea. He never could refuse his sister, or at least, it took a lot of will power and he didn't have the time or energy for that. The elder prince stood up and stretched, glancing down at the three girls smiling up at him hopefully. 

"Let's go....."

The begrudging sigh left him as cheers of jubilee rose in the air. Ravus felt as if this would be a long day.

* * *

"Here Serah, let me teach you!"

Ten minutes had since passed since the group of siblings left the halls of Tenebrae and went into Lunafreya's ever expanding garden. Who would have thought that planting only a few sylleblossoms would soon multiply and with Lunafreya constantly adding more, it was already blossoming into a field. Speaking of the vibrant blue flower, Serah was watching with wide eyes as the young princess deftly moved the stems, slowly but steadily forming a crown. Ravus opened an eye to watch, a small smile on his face as he saw how intently the younger Farron watched the soon to be Oracle. It rather reminded him of how Lunafreya watched him practice the five finger fillet. Serah smiled as Lunafreya put the crown on her head. "I'll make one for you next." she said with a smile, picking a few flowers and beginning to work them into an, admittedly messy, but still a legible circlet. The youngest of the bunch furrowed her brow in concentration, mumbling the instructions beneath her breath as Lunafreya didn't even comment. "Ok! It's done!!" Serah exclaimed suddenly, putting the flower crown on Lunafreya's head only for a few flowers to fall off. ".....oh...." Serah looked dejected until Tenebrae's princess exclaimed "I love it! We match now!" causing Serah to light up and nod. "Yeah, we do!"

Thud

Something hit the side of Ravus' head and he stifled a groan as Claire sat down next to him with a grin. "Whaddya thinking about?" "How I wish you would leave me in peace." "Boooooo, you're no fun." The 16 year old huffed, he had no time for her games as he picked up the object that struck him. Another wrapped chocolate with a faded wrapper. "Tell me, Farron, why you insist on keeping ancient chocolate on your person?" He glanced over at the pink haired girl who grinned and tapped his nose. "In case of emergencies, of course! And you looked grumpy, so it was a chocolate emergency!" Ravus stared blankly at her, slowly unwrapping it as he knew there would be no other way to get rid of her unnerving stare and popped it into his mouth. Stale again.

"Once the prince comes, you'll have someone new to torment-I mean, play with." 

"I can't torment an injured guy! And whaddya mean, torment?! You're so mean!"  
Ravus ducked to avoid Claire's attempt to wack him, although he realized it was all in good fun. "Well, you can show him around and everything, and maybe tip him out of his wheelchair......." he trailed off and raised an eyebrow, causing the younger girl to huff angrily and cross her arms, looking away from Ravus. Mission accomplished. Ravus leaned back, watching Serah now being taught by Lunafreya how to make a crown. Claire was surprisingly quiet and Ravus looked in her direction with a confused expression.

"....do ya really think I would knock him out of his wheelchair?"

The pink haired girl mumbled in an upset tone, making Ravus feel a twinge of guilt. "No. I don't." Claire sat bolt upright as Ravus ruffled her hair with a sigh and looked back at Lunafreya and Serah. "I'm sure you and Lunafreya will take good care of him.....Serah too." he said in a much softer tone, the warm smile he normally gave to everyone but Claire on his face. "Wh-what about you?" Claire squeaked, not used to that expression being directed at her. "You're gonna take care of him too, right??" "Of course! But I also wish to spend some time with King Regis! Mother is a strong ruler....but she also has duties as an Oracle....I wish to know what it's like to simply be a king, for the other path...." Ravus trailed off, realizing he was rambling, and to Claire, of all people! But the young girl was keen, she didn't miss the shadow that fell over the Prince's face. "...the other path is not mine to walk.." he awkwardly finished as Claire stood up and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, Ravus! When you're king, I'll be your knight and keep you safe and we can live happily ever after!"

Her triumphant words brought a smile to Ravus' face, although he wished she left out the last part, Claire was still stuck on that dream it would seem. "Correction, Lunafreya will probably be the monarch instead of myself." He said as he stood up, flicking Lightning's forehead good naturedly. "You can be her knight." Claire thought about it for a minute, she always figured since Ravus was the elder that he would be in line for the throne. But Tenebrae's laws were different after all, and she nodded soundly. "Sounds good! And if you're not king, we can fight together!" Ravus huffed and began to walk over to Lunafreya and Serah. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves now." he commented as Lunafreya looked up with a smile. "Brother! Sit! Sit and close your eyes!" she encouraged as Claire went to sit next to her. Ravus did as he was instructed, the silence stretched out for an eternity until something tickled his nose. The prince fought back the urge to sneeze and grew immediately suspicious once he heard Serah whisper "He's going to be mad right??" "Undoubtedly." Lunafreya's response came and giggled.

"Open your eyes!"

After what felt like an eternity, Ravus blinked and found that nothing at all had changed? Aside from Claire putting a flower crown on his head, but other than that....nothing. "Kids! Time to come in! His majesty arrives in two hours!" Maria called and Ravus stood up, "I suppose we best be on our way." Lunafreya giggled and nodded "Of course!" As Claire took Serah by the hand, holding Lunafreya's hand as well as Ravus let them head back first before trailing at a distance, just in case something were to happen.

* * *

Upon returning to his room to get ready, Ravus found that the girls had used pollen to give him blush and eyeshadow. A heavy sigh left him as he heard laughter, and turned towards the door with exasperation, an almost wicked smirk lifted his lips as he ran at Lunafreya and Claire, causing them to squeak and fall backwards as he stopped just short of tackling them. "Clever, clever....embarrassing me in front of the staff like this. You're lucky it wasn't in front of the king." Ravus was surprised to find himself not mad, he chalked that up to excitement for the royal arrival. "Go get ready, lest mother get mad." The prince remarked as Lunafreya smiled and nodded "Come on Claire! You can borrow one of my dresses!" she scampered off and the pink haired troublemaker turned to follow before cheekily saying "I think you look very pretty."

And there was the mood drop.

"Run along you little bother." 

Claire only laughed and followed Lunafreya as Ravus rolled his eyes, once Noctis arrived, he was certain they would enjoy playing with someone more their age. Although, for some strange reason, he found himself wondering if that was really something he wanted. Of course Ravus would never admit that he was beginning to have fun with the antics his sister and her friends got up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so next up I'll hopefully have a Christmas one so  
> yee  
> stay tuned if ya want???


End file.
